Tohru and an unexpected visit
by Sadistic Skii
Summary: Shigure tells Tohru that a someone would come to visit her. Would she fall in love or reject him? Some lemons!
1. Love at first sight?

Chapter 1: Love at first Sight

disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Tohru Honda was standing in the kitchen preparing Miso soup. Kyo was not back from the dojo and yuki was not back from the school meeting. She was alone in the house with Shigure. As soon as the soup was finished, Kyo and Yuki could be heard fighting, as they walked inside.

"YOU LEFT TOHRU ALONE WITH HIM!!" Kyo yelled, as he entered the kitchen. "The school called, the principal wanted to talk to me." Yuki said calmly, he didn't feel like yelling in front of Tohru.

"Why hello Miss Honda." Yuki said, looking now at Tohru. Kyo fumed, but didn't say anything. "Hello Yuki-san" Tohru said smiling. "Dinners ready." She added, looking over at Kyo.

Kyo dived for the table, sitting in his seat with a spoon in his hand. Yuki shook his head and went to fetch Shigure.

"WHAT!!" Yuki yelled, as he approached the kitchen with Shigure. "Akito is coming to visit, tommorrow." Shigure said again.

Kyo stopped eating his soup. "Why is that damn Akito coming over?" He asked, the first time he didn't yell at Akito's name.

"He wants to meet Tohru-san." Shigure said, explaining the call he got earlier. Tohru froze. She had never met Akito-sama. The only time she heard of him was when Hatori came over to talk to Shigure about something. Half an hour later, shigure pulled Tohru out of the kitchen.

"Tohru-san. Akito-sama wants you to dress nice for tomorrow, so I suggest you head on over to Aya's shop with Kyo." Shigure said, gazing into her eyes. Tohru nodded and went up to her room. The stairs creaked as she heard Shigure knock on Kyo's door.

An hour later, tohru head a knock at her door. "Come in." She said, not looking away from her homework. The door opened and Kyo stood at the doorway.

"Are you ready Tohru?" Kyo asked, not really wanting to go to the shop. Tohru nodded and stood up. They walked out of the door and down the stairs. Shigure waved as he entered his study. Tohru and Kyo left and headed towards the pervert's shop.

"KYONKICHI!!" A voice yelled, as Ayame ran through wearing a dress. "DON"T CALL ME THAT!!!" Kyo yelled dodging the attack and laughed as Ayame hit the wall. "And Tohru! what a pleasure to see you."

"Shut up. Tohru needs a dress." Kyo grumbled as he sat on one of the couches. "What kind of dress?" Ayame asked, studing Tohru. "Come!" He said and pulled Tohru into the back room. He grabbed three dresses and lined them up. "Which one would you like?" He asked.

Tohru studied each dress and thought about it for a while. "I like the orange dress." She said, as Ayame quickly undressed her. "DON"T YOU DO ANYTHING UNAPPROPIATE AYAME!" They heard Kyo yell. When Tohru was in her bra and panties, Ayame threw the dress at Tohru. "Try it on." he said.

Tohru slid the dress on, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown hair reached her shoulders and the dress complimented every feminine curve on her body. 'You look wonderful Tohru! Go show Kyonkichi!" Ayame said, pushing her out of ther door. Kyo's jaw dropped at what he saw.

"Tohru is that you?" Kyo asked, not even sure if it was it her. Tohru nodded and Kyo shouted "We'll take the dress!" Ayame popped out of no where and gave Tohru her clothes. Tohru gave Ayame the money and Kyo and her walke dout of the shop and went home.

The next day, Tohru heard a knock at the door. "Shigure could you get it?" She yelled from her room. She was still changing and wasn't decent. Shigure yelled something back and opened the door.


	2. Finally Meeting Akito

Chapter 2: Finally Meeting Akito

Tohru hurridly slipped the dress on, and quickly combed her hair. Akito-sama was probably here already. She heards the front door open and vocies. She slowly left her room and as she descended the stairwell, the living room came into view.

A raven haired teen sat on the couch, accompied by a reddish-browinish haired man. shigure suddenly appeared holding a tray of tea and cakes (Must be horrible tea if Shigure made it :P)

"Ahh Tohru-kun." Shigure said, smiling slightly. "This is Akito-sama- and his pal Kureno-san, who never leaves his side.." He added, wincing a little because Akito was now checking his little flower out.

Akito looked Tohru over. He was speechless. 'No wonder Yuki, Kyo and Shigure keep her as a caretaker. Yuki and Kyo must love her. Who wouldn't blame them? That orange dress really compliments her.' He thought, trying to remember why he had comeover in the first place.

"Honda-san" Akito said, not taking his eyes off her. "akito-sama." Tohru said, alittle uncomfortable at his stare. 'Man is he hot.." Tohru thought.

Yuki and Kyo walked through the front door, only to stop when they say Akito, and to their surprise Kureno. "Yuki, Kyo." Shigure and Tohru said in unison. "Miss Honda, Shigure." Yuki said, not even acknowledging Akito and Kureno. He and Kyo rushed up to their rooms.

"Well, the reason, I came over was to see if you, Honda-san, would like to come to the banquet with me on New Years day." Akito said standing up. He really wanted her to come, now that he actually saw her in person. "W-w-w-well. I-i-i w-w-ould l-love t-to g-go.." Tohru flustered, she blushed a little.

"Exellent. I will you see you all in one week!" Akto said, walking out the front door. 'I really have to show her around the estate, don't I?' He thought, wicked thoughts going around in his head.

'Man, Yuki and Kyo will be angry with me..' Tohru thought, slumping up to her room. She knew Kyo wanted to ask her to go with him, but yet she said yes to Akito.

Meanwhile in Kyo's room ( XD)

Kyo stood there panicking. 'I wonder what Akito wanted to ask her..' Kyo thought, pacing. ' I hope, that he has not asked her to go to the banquest.. I wanted to do that.." He said sliding onto his bed. "TOHRU!" He yelled, waiting for her to knock.

Tohru appraoched the door and knocked. "Come in" Kyo said. ''What do you want Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the banquest with me on New Years?" Kyo asked, starting to blush.

----------------------------------------------------------

Will tohru tell Kyo she is ging with Akito? Or will he find out? Please review!!


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3: Tohru's Confession to Kyo and Kyo's Confession to Tohru

Tohru stood there, avoiding Kyo's glance. 'I already said yes to Akito. What should I do?' Tohru thought, looking down at her bare feet. "U-u-um" Tohru managed to get out. "If you don't want t-" "N-n-no! That's not what I meant!" Tohru stammered. "Then what did you mean!?!?!?!?" Kyo said, half screaming. "I just love you Kyo!!" Tohru said, blushing a deep scarlet.

Kyo looked at Tohru, surprise in, not even masked, in his eyes. "Is that what you really feel Tohru?" He asked, trying to gaze into her eyes. Tohru nodded and she finally met Kyo's gaze. They both gazed into each other's eyes for a couple minutes, until both Tohru and Kyo looked away.

"It's also that, I already said yes to Akito…"Tohru mumbled, barely loud enough for Kyo to hear. "What?!?!?" Kyo yelled, loud enough to arouse the dead.

Meanwhile in Shigure's Study (XD)

Shigure looked up from the writing on his desk. (Oh my gawd! He is actually working!) "SHUT UP BAKA NEEKO!" He heard Yuki yell, from the living room. "DO NOT DESTROY MY HOUSE, YOU TWO!" Shigure finally yelled, when he heard someone punching something… or someone.

Meanwhile back in Kyo's room (XD)

"What do you mean you said yes to Akito??!!??!!??!!" Kyo said, now done screaming at Yuki. "I don't know... I just said the first thing that popped into my head..." Tohru said, the scarlet now disappearing from her cheeks, as tears appeared. "Don't cry! I didn't mean what I said…" Kyo said, now feeling ashamed. He lifted her head, and wiped her tears with his thumb.

Tohru's eyes gleamed innocently up at Kyo, and he couldn't resist the urge. He lowered his face towards her and pressed his lips against Tohru's. Tohru started to jump back, surprised, until she felt how warm and comforting his kiss was. She returned his kiss and it became more passionate. The door opened a crack, and a nosey person peered through the slit.

Kyo and Tohru broke away after a couple minutes, and Shigure popped in. "What are you two doing up here?" He asked in his singsong voice. (The one he used to sing 'High school girls!') Shigure started to laugh once he saw their faces. He ran out of the room, still laughing, when he saw Kyo move towards him.

Please review! Thought I would start the next chapter fresh!!!


	4. What should Tohru do?

Chapter 4: What should Tohru do?

Tohru sighed. It was already a couple days until the banquet, and she was nervous. She knew that she loved Kyo, but she was already going with Akito. She was on her way to the grocery store, to pick up the ingredients that she need for tonight's dinner. Yuki had to go to a student council meeting, Kyo had to train with Shisou, and Shigure was being held hostage by his editor, so that he would actually work on his manuscript that was due the next day.

'I wonder what they would like for dinner tonight.' Tohru thought, grabbing a basket when she entered. She didn't expect to see Uo-chan there, as she quit long ago, because she didn't want to bump into Kureno-san. She stopped at the freezer section, picking out some fresh cod, milk and butter.

"Why hello Honda-san," A voice said behind her. Turning her head slightly, she jumped as she saw Akito-san. "H-hello A-akito-san." She stammered, smiling slightly, inching over to vegetables. She took some leeks, and placed them in her basket, aware that Akito was following her. Tohru didn't expect him to be without Kureno.

"Akito." Another voice said, directly behind her. She jumped slightly, as she looked behind her, only to see Hatori. "Don't bug her while she is shopping for dinner." By the time he said that, Tohru was already in the cereal aisle. "See that, Hatori. You scared her away, and all I wanted to do was ask her a simple question." "And that would be what, Akito?" "What she was wearing to the banquet."

Tohru was already at the Check-out, when she spotted Kyo sitting on a bench. When he spotted her, he stood up and headed in her direction. Unfortunately, Akito was behind her, with his purchases, and Hatori behind him. Tohru sighed, ever since she said yes to Akito, she had been worried that he would follow her everywhere, and that worry had been found out true.

Having finally paid for the items, Tohru hurried over to Kyo. "Need help carrying that stuff or not?" He impatiently said, as handed him two bags, leaving herself with two as well. (She bought a lot of cod). "So… Why was Akito there?" He asked, when they were halfway home. "I don't know. All he said was Hello, and then Hatori butted in." She said, slumping slightly. Today was surely a strange day. A couple minutes passed, and they were arriving home. Mii-chan was gone already, relieved that the manuscript was completed early.

Walking into the kitchen, she found Shigure there, drinking a cup of tea. He had a smile on his face, and his eyes were closed. He quickly looked up, when he heard Tohru enter. "Why hello, Tohru-kun! What lovely meal are you planning to cook this evening?" He asked, peering into the bags that she and Kyo had set on the table. "Cod, with a side of leeks." Upon hearing that, Kyo slumped, a disgusted look on his face. "Just cook them the best you can." He said, seeing Tohru about to say something. She nodded, and started to prepare dinner.

An hour passed, and the phone rang. Shigure answered it, and he said in a surprised voice, "Ahh… You do? Alright… I'll tell everyone. No? Just Tohru? Ok… We'll see you in a little while." Shigure walked into the kitchen, eyeing Tohru solemnly. "Akito is on his way for dinner, as we speak." He said. "Ok…" she said, reaching for the cod that was on the table.

A knock on the door, stirred Shigure from watching Tohru finish dinner. He left the kitchen to open the door for their guest. Surprisingly, Kureno did not show up with him. Instead, Hatori was. "Dinner's ready." Tohru called out, as she set the table, with the food she cooked.

Everybody froze, except for Tohru and Shigure, when they saw Akito, enter the room. An extra mat was placed next to Tohru, and Kyo quickly took that spot, while Akito sat down next to Hatori. "So Hari… What made you decide to become Akito's chaperone?" Shigure asked, staring intently at him. "He asked me, and I agreed." He replied, as everyone started to eat. Kyo only took the cod, and the flavored rice.

"Honda-san… This dinner is delicious." Akito said, after he took a couple bites. "T-thank y-you." Tohru said, eyeing Kyo out of the corner of her eye. Dinner was soon over, and Akito had to go. "Honda-san, will you please step outside with me for a moment. Hatori… You can stay and chat." Akito swiftly took Tohru by the hand, and led her out onto the back porch, and down into the dark forest.

"Akito-san. Are you sure you can see?" Tohru asked, squinting just to see Akito's hand, covering her own. "No…" He replied, stopping in his tracks, as he turned to look at Tohru. She was biting her lower lip, nervously. He chuckled amusingly, just sensing the nervousness, emitting from her body. He bent down, and stopped once his lips were a quarter of an inch away from her lips. "What is with Kyo, tonight? Why is he so… so… protective of you, when I am around?" He whispered, and not giving her a chance to answer, he pressed his lips against hers, and a low-pitched squeak emitted from Tohru.

She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to win her heart, and with this attempt, it surely wouldn't seem to work. But… It did. As Akito said once to Yuki, 'I always get what I want.'

Review... Felt like ending it there, as I'm out of ideas for this chapter. **Sniffle** Review… as always, feel free to flame if you don't like it!


	5. Kyo’s feelings, and Tohru runs away

Chapter 5 – Kyo's feelings, and Tohru runs away

Tohru was stifling a scream, as her hands were on his chest, trying to push him away from her. Unfortunately, he was much stronger, and didn't budge. A light shone upon them, from a flashlight. Akito withdrew from the kiss, and Tohru fell to the wet ground, trembling all over. She turned her head, and her eyes widened in surprise. Kyo was standing right there.

His face was contorted in rage, and his face was a deep scarlet. "Akito…. Hatori needs to leave, as he needs to get to Kureno." He said, suppressing the anger that was in him. Akito smiled. "Alright. By the way, how is our little bet going? You only have what? Two years?" He headed up to the house, not paying attention to the freezing Tohru on the ground.

Once he disappeared, Kyo turned to face Tohru. "What was that for?" He asked, just staring at her, sounding a little hurt, and angry. "Well… He kissed me, and I didn't enjoy it Kyo!" She said, tears streaming down her face, as she still trembled. "Then why were your hands on his damn chest?" He asked, helping her up. "I was trying to push him away from me!" Tohru said, sounding really hurt, that Kyo would accuse her of actually enjoying Akito's kiss.

"Sure you were!" Kyo yelled, watching Tohru run towards the house, wiping her eyes as she did. He shook his head, as he sat on a rock near him. "Why did I do that?" He asked himself, putting his head in his palm. "Kyo! Get in here, before you catch a cold!" Shigure called out after a couple minutes of him sitting there. Kyo stood up, and headed up to the house, now realizing how cold it actually was.

Entering the house, he looked around. "Where's Tohru?" He asked, after checking her room, and all of the other rooms. "She ran off to Akito." Yuki said, entering the room, after seeing Tohru off. "What did you do to make her cry, you stupid cat?" "I found her kissing Akito! What was I supposed to do? Let her off with a warning, when she told me that she loved me, and only me?" Yuki shook his head. "You really are stupid, aren't you?"

Meanwhile somewhere near the Sohma Estate

Tohru was freezing, and she had forgotten her jacket when she hurried away from Shigure's house. She only told Yuki where she was going, and he asked her why. All she did was start to cry and didn't have time to tell him. She hurried over to the gates, and stopped. No one was in sight. She used her knuckles to rap on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

A couple minutes passed, and a servant answered her call. "What do you want? Akito is very busy, you silly girl." "Well… That is why I'm here… I need to talk to Akito." Tohru said, her arms wrapped her: trying to keep herself warm. "Let me see if he is taking any visitors, and I'll need your name." "Tohru Honda." The servant walked away, but was soon back again, with a surprised expression on his face. "You may come in. Follow me." He said, leading Tohru, to the double doors, which led into Akito's home. Through the twisted hallways, and many doors, they finally arrived at Akito's room.

"Wait here. He will call you when he is ready." Tohru nodded, as the servant left, and she sat down on the bench. She was still freezing, even though the estate was warm. "Come in." A voice said, from the other side of the door, and she stood up. Opening the door, she entered, closing it behind her, as she gazed upon the man, sitting in the middle of the floor. Kureno was next to him, and Akito gazed at him, and his eyes told him to leave.

When he left, Akito told Tohru to sit down next to him. She did. "So, what brings you to my house, shivering and trembling like that." "Well… Kyo yelled at me, so I decided to come here, and spend time with you." She said, purring slightly, from the warmth that overcame her when she said that. "I knew you would come sooner or later. You must be very tired, why don't I have Kureno show you to your room." At the sound of his name, Kureno reentered the room, and beckoned to Tohru.

Tohru stood up, and followed him out of the room, and into another one, right across the hall. "Remember, you must always please him, by wearing the clothes that he has picked out for you, in the dresser. You must always accompany him to breakfast, lunch and dinner." He said, opening the door, to let her in. "Alright." Tohru said, slipping into the room, gasping in surprise, at the elegance. Opening the dresser, she gasped. There were clothes already marked for the morning, and nightclothes.

Heh… Twist… Love it… Review, and as always, you are allowed to flame. Next Chapter, I will answer some questions that you have… If I ever get Internet back… sniffle


End file.
